Zombie Aftermath
by patch123
Summary: The story of Richard Shuttleworth, his violent fight and stories to save the world.


Zombie Aftermath

'Hell is full up so the dead live on earth'

Dr Frank Wentworth

Introduction

This is an account of the infected invasion, which claimed the life's of over four billion people, FOUR BILLION! just trying to comprehend this astonishing number is almost impossible. Of course the numbers are just estimates given to the UN by most nations. I fear the overall number is far greater, something i do not wish to dwell on. End of the day we won, we beat the hordes and reclaimed our homelands. That was nine years ago.

Just like anything in life, the good times rarely last long. We were a world at peace, i mean really at peace the whole world had bonded in a way that could never be broken so we thought. After the infected were finally defeated nations worked together to rebuild, worked together to have a future. In the entire history of mankind there had never been such togetherness, and help for your fellow man. Pure peace!

Until countries had been rebuilt and people know longer needed each other, that's when division happen again. Countries closed there borders and only dealt with other nations threw trading and UN council meetings, humanity was back in its worst form. Greed, envy, lust, power, necessity, jealousy and supposition.

Now the main priority for the world was research, the chance of outbreak again was always a high risk, but we need some infected to do experiments. Possibly find a cure. looking at what could be done to prevent such a thing from ever happening again. Countries didn't share any information they found, if they did find any that is. Some countries had sacrificed far more than most, they were looking out for number one this time. Who can blame them some nations only had 6% of population left in the worst cases, they were not going to risk everything again, not now that they knew how to defend them self's against the undead.

But i digress, this is not information that will help you. Bloody media will give it all to you now anyway. My intention was to share my experiences and our peoples, give you an insight to the reasons why we are here again, so that maybe one day those responsible can answer for there crimes. what and who will become clear as i continue.

My name is Richard Shuttleworth lets begin

The start of it all

I'll be brief about me as its not the priority right at this moment, or any other one for that matter. I was a night club doorman in a very seed part of London's east end, i was born however in the small town of Aldershot Hampshire. My parents, Abigale and Douglas Shuttleworth were both killed on active service in Iraq at the start of the first gulf war. strange they were killed by a suicide bomber in there command center, both were army intelligence.  
I also have a brother Alan who is a captain in the grenadier guards, unfortunate i haven't seen him since the invasion of Germany some years ago. I guess you are seeing a pattern about my family and the military, i myself am a Sergent in her majesty's territorial army but this was to change in the early days of the infected invasion and i would become more involved than i ever thought possible.

I am also a man of reading, knowledge is power to me. i went to university to study philosophy, but dropout to pursue my career as a doorman, the pay was good and i got a buzz out of it! I'd been on active service in Afghanistan doing two tours there, was a walk in the park compared to fighting the undead. So that's me, a book worm, a solider and a bouncer!

Around this point i bet you are wondering where i come in to all this, i guess on the surface of it all i'm just a normal bloke. But if you have pick up these notes you will already know who i am i hope and most of what i have done.

I'm the man who saved the human race, the face of hope. I never realized this until two years in to the war as it was now known. my name and exploits had spread to the most remote parts of the globe, and indeed gave hope and courage to those who thort all was lost. the documents that you hold in your hand now are the tales of what i did, to look at them now scares me so. But at the time what is written on these papers was what give this world the kick up the arse it needed to fight back. I'm not a hero, I'm just the one that jump started the whole war.

Catterick Garrison, North Yorkshire, England


End file.
